Murtagh Fraser
|Extended = *Jamie Fraser (godson/cousin) *Brian Fraser (2nd cousin) *Laoghaire MacKenzie (cousin once removed) *Glenna FitzGibbons (aunt by marriage) *Donald Fraser (grandfather) |Occupation = Soldier |Clan = Fraser |Nationality= Scottish |Religion=Catholic |outlander=true|exile=true|dragonfly=true }} '''Murtagh Fraser' is Jamie's godfather and companion. Personal History Around 1715, Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser attended the Gathering at Castle Leoch to try to woo the hand of Ellen MacKenzie. During the tynchal,"Tinchel n., v.". Dictionary of the Scots Language. 2004. Scottish Language Dictionaries Ltd. Accessed 4 Jul 2016 he killed a wounded boar single-handed with a dagger and Colum MacKenzie gave him the tusks, which were nearly a perfect double circle. He had them turned into a set of bracelets that he gave to Ellen, though she had chosen to marry Brian Fraser. ]] When Jamie was a week old, Murtagh knelt at Ellen's feet and swore an oath to her that he would follow Jamie always, to do his bidding, and guard his back when he became a man and needed service. When Jamie returned to Scotland, just prior to the opening events of ''Outlander, Murtagh joined Dougal MacKenzie's party as a way to keep Jamie safe. He is nearly always at Jamie's side and follows his chief to his own doom on the field of Culloden. Outlander series |-|Outlander = |-|Dragonfly in Amber ='' '' with Prince Charles, manages to secure a pardon for his men and Murtagh goes with Claire, who leads them. After a skirmish at Falkirk, Claire is taken to the Duke of Sandringham's estate where she is reunited with Mary Hawkins, the Duke's goddaughter. The Duke is arranging a marriage for Mary. There Claire learns it was the Duke's valet, Albert Danton, who attacked them in Paris and raped Mary Hawkins, while under orders from the Duke to kill Claire. During Jamie's rescue of Claire and Mary, Murtagh kills and beheads the Duke and brings it with him while Jamie returns the body of Hugh Munro to his widow. Murtagh insists on Mary joining them inside the cottage, where he presents the head to Claire and Mary as proof of the vengeance he swore to give. After Jamie kills Dougal MacKenzie, just before the Battle of Culloden, he asks Murtagh to sign the Deed of Sasine giving over Lallybroch to his nephew James Murray. He asks Murtagh to gather the men from Lallybroch and wait for him while he sees Claire safe.}} |-|Voyager='' '' Without knowing how or why, Jamie realizes, when he regains consciousness on the battlefield at Culloden, that Murtagh must be dead. Twenty years later, when Claire has returned to him, Jamie tells her about how he found Murtagh, near death, though the man had enough strength left to say to Jamie, "Dinna be afraid, a bhalaich. It doesna hurt a bit to die." Personality Murtagh says very little and is one of those men who seem surprised that women have their own voices. He has said that he believes poison is the only suitable weapon for a woman. He is an honorable man and totally loyal to his godson Jamie. He works behind the scenes to help Jamie in his attempts at clearing his name. Claire trusts no one more than Murtagh when it comes to Jamie's welfare. He is fiercely protective of those he cares about, and if they are harmed, he will take revenge. Physical Appearance A rat-faced, little man, Murtagh is short, slightly built but sinewy as a gibbon, with long simian arms, and a low brow and narrow jaw that reminds Claire of the . Although he doesn't speak much, Murtagh has a beautiful, clear, tenor voice. No matter how new or old his clothing may be, Murtagh always looks like he's salvaged his garments from a rubbish heap. Relationships Murtagh is godfather to Jamie Fraser, the son of his second cousin, Brian Fraser. Glenna FitzGibbons is his aunt by marriage. Name * Murtagh is an anglicized form of either Muirchertach ("mariner" in Gaelic) or Muiredach ("lord" in Irish).Murtagh name meaning -- BehindtheName.com * Fitzgibbons (alternatively Fitzgibbon) is derived from the name Gibb, a short form of the Norman personal name Gilbert. This name was originally derived from the name Gislebert, which is comprised of the Germanic elements gisil "hostage" or "noble youth," and berht "bright" or "famous." The name features the distinctive Irish patronymic prefix "fitz," which means "son of" in Anglo-French. The Gaelic form of the surname Fitzgibbon is Mac Giobúin.House of Names: Fitzgibbon – Accessed 19 April 2015. * Fraser may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. Trivia TV Series English actor Duncan Lacroix portrays Murtagh in the STARZ Outlander television adaptation. The character of Murtagh was greatly expanded in the TV series, with a major departure from the novels in Season Three when it is revealed that Murtagh survived the Battle of Culloden, and was imprisoned at Ardsmuir the entire time since the rebellion ended. References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Catholic characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:Characters in Outlander (novel) Category:Characters in The Exile Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber